The dragonfox Reiterate in 200 YEARS
by mousedream
Summary: As a dare, I am doing two stories at the same time. First story is an one event change's a girl's life. The second is when a girl virginia is kidnapped by the dark lord to be reunited with her past. D
1. prologue of fox and dragon

The dragon and the fox  
  
By: Mousedream  
  
A dark figure clutching a hand of a little child as they walked thought the dark moonlit forest; they stop suddenly turning about glancing at each direction. The noise was gone and they were about to walk when something suddenly jumped out from the bushes.  
  
It leaped onto the figure shredding him into pieces as the little girl watched helplessly hearing his agonizing screams that echoed throughout the forest. The little child whimpered for her father's deaf catching the tiger's attention, it slowly approached the girl until a golden yellow fox jumped from the tree onto the tiger sinking its teeth into its flesh. The moment the tiger felt its teeth bite into him; its struggle became more violent as it tried to shake the pest.  
  
When the fox drew blood it jumped in front of the little girl, its three tails raised waiting for it to strike. The tiger began to sway as the poison reached throughout its body; the fox stood its guard until the tiger fell with a dull thump. The golden yellow fox after a few minutes hid its two tales and turned to the scared little girl who was slowly backing away.  
  
/Do not be scared little one/  
  
"W-who-o s-said that" the little child stumbled nervously her brown eyes still upon the fox. /It tis I, the fox/  
"H-how is this possible" she questioned out loud, her narrow eyes examining the yellow fox. Was this one of the secrets or was it caused by lack of food and sleep she thought, remembering her father's words before they enter the forbidden forest.  
  
*Flashback*  
"Be careful princess for the forest holds many secrets" he told the little girl with red hair, as he spoke he spoke without fear. She nodded understanding, she was not scared she knew her father would protect her; she reached her hands and held his. He in return smiled down at her; together they walk into the darkness of the forest where there was little or no sunlight at all.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
The fox's body glowed a golden white color that brighten the dark forest causing the animals to quickly sprint into the bushes as well as scurry into the darker areas of the forest.  
  
The little girl watched rooted as the fox's form grew larger within the golden white light revealing a feminine body of a young girl, when the light disappear it left the forest dark once more.  
  
There in front of her was a beautiful girl with chocolate skin and alluring black eyes dressed in a long floating dress, something that was wore at parties and balls. She watched as the young maiden slowly took a step toward her, she took a step back.  
"Do not be afraid, little one I do not mean any harm" the young girl said calmly as if she was the mother trying to calm her daughter. As she soothed the child she took a step toward, the child stood there watching the young maiden's movement until she was in front of her. There was sincerity in her dark eyes that made her trust her. Ok I know it is short but who cares. Read and review 


	2. chapter 1 of Reating in 200 years

Hello people, I am lilsohryu (Japanese) or little dragon (English). I am twelve years old and going to be thirteen in January. I hope you like it, happy holidays :).  
  
Reiterate in 2000 years  
  
By: lilsohryu  
  
~2000 years ago~  
  
"Mirror, Mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all" spoke a woman with dark hair to a green mirror.  
  
A bony male face appeared within the mirror and replied "You are," the queen's thin lips formed into a smile. Yes I am, am I not always the fairest of them all she said conceitedly.  
  
*The next day*  
  
"Mirror, Mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all" spoke a woman with dark hair to a green mirror.  
  
"You are" the mirror replied  
  
"I being the fairest of them all should have the fairest husband," all the while an evil plan began to form.  
  
The mirror knew what she was thinking, the bony male face disappeared and was replaced by another; there before her was the fairest male.  
  
There before her was a handsome young man, with silvery blond hair and stormy gray eyes standing in the field of blooming flowers. Her dark blue eyes stared longing at the young man in the mirror before a voice spoke disturbed her, the image disappeared.  
  
"Sweetheart come to bed" a male voice said, she turned around to see her large husband dress in his nightwear. She walked over to him and stared playing with his silvery white hair and planted kisses all over his face.  
  
"In a minute darling" she cooed while rubbing herself against him he nodded smiling dangerously, a glint in his eyes that she saw before he walked back to their room.  
  
When he disappeared around the corner, she pulled a torch near the mirror revealing a secret passage and step through still remembering the image of that young man in the mirror.  
  
*An hour later*  
  
A girl with reddish brown hair stood on her toes reaching for a chocolate cake on top of the cabinet when she heard foot steps approaching, she quickly hid.  
  
The queen quietly approached the silver platter near the kitchen counter and replaced the golden goblet with the silver cup.  
"Do not worry my dear husband about a thing, your worries will be long gone tomorrow" she crackled as she went out not noticing her step daughter's shock face.  
  
Before the young maiden could switch the goblet the colored maid swished in retrieving the platter, she was humming and did not hear the girl's cry. The young girl watched as the maid entered the king's and queen's chamber to deliver the water, if she enter and told of the switch her step-mother would blame it on her and she would be headed. When she was about to enter she stopped by a young man  
"Come my lady your should not listen to foul sounds"  
"But my lord." she was stopped by the young man as he held her elbow and led her away to the gardens. She to tell the duke about what the queen said but each time she was disturbed, in the end she stomped to her room leaving the duke confused.  
  
*The next day*  
  
The morning sun rose on the peaceful kingdom shattered by a scream that was heard throughout the castle. Then echoes of marching feet were heard heading to the queen and king's chambers.  
  
"What is wrong my queen?" one of the guards spoke with a look of confusion in his face; there was the queen pale white and naked. The guards stared hungrily at her not seeing her husband lying there peacefully.  
  
"My husband is dead" she screamed angrily before she held an arm to her head and fainted revealing her hot luscious breast. The general yelled "the king is dead" into the hall which was repeated in echoes down the hall "go find the killer" the guard stated and his men ran out, he closed the door behind him and undressed. What the guard did not know was that she did not faint she was only pretend to, and she allowed him to touch her everywhere and make love to her.  
  
***  
  
The funeral was held later that afternoon the town gathered weeping; dressed in black carrying a single rose. The queen did not shed a tear, not even when the casket was lowered into the ground. All she was thinking about was that silver hair man and what happen with the guard earlier that day.  
  
*The next day*  
  
"Mirror, Mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all" spoke the queen spoke to the green mirror.  
  
"You are-" the mirror started to reply but was drowned by the loud bells signaling the arrival of the prince.  
  
*Outside*  
  
A girl with reddish brown hair sat in a dirty torn dress scrubbing the castle steps humming a song when a shadow surrounds her, when she looked up there before her was a young prince with silver blond hair and stormy grey eyes. She quickly stood up and bowed, she spoke in a sweet melody of a voice "good morning prince, what brings you to our fair land-"  
  
"Ahhh, you arrived" the queen screeched loudly, the prince winced at her loud voice, he look up to see a dark hair old woman around her thirties coming toward him. He shuddered hoping he was not going to marry her.  
  
"I see you have met one of our many servants" the queen croaked loudly and clutched onto him as they left the servant behind who was watching the prince's retreating form.  
  
"Yes, I have. Who is this fair maiden I am to marry?" he asked as they entered a dark colored throne room, he looked around to see his bride while trying to get her off of him.  
  
"It tis I" she squealed clutching harder to his bulkiness under his dark colored robes, her eyes sparkling in delight while she saw his astonished face.  
  
"But. You are a-" he started before he saw her wrinkled face turned red in anger.  
  
"I mean you are too fair for the likes of me, you should marry a prince such as-"  
  
"Non-sense we will marry in two days" she finished and dragged to be fitted for the wedding; he along the way stumbled as her grip never relaxing on his arm.  
  
*Later that night*  
  
He climbed into bed in his night wear thinking about the reddish brown hair girl scrubbing the steps, why was he thinking of her? He was to be married in two days. but those eyes; these were the eyes that could lead a man into temptations he thought silently you are going to be married in two days he repeated over in his mind. Each time he thought of the queen he shudder at her ugliness, was this the reason why the women in town were uglier than she? He wondered.  
  
He still could not sleep; he grabbed his dark colored robe on the chair and tried to remember the direction of the kitchen. The queen earlier showed him the castle where he was to live when he was married. He shudders, he soon going to marry an ugly witch yuck he thought. She must be a million years old he joked silently and his laugher echoed through the empty halls.  
  
*Kitchen*  
  
She wrapped the robes tighter to her body as she walked to the kitchen, there she notice the prince eating her cake.  
  
"That is mine" she cried grabbing the plate from him, in return he took the plate from her.  
  
"I saw it first" he shot back acting like a little child.  
  
"I made this. Unless you ask, you're stealing" she answered taking the plate back.  
  
"May I have a piece?" he asked nicely watching her retrieve a fork from the drawer.  
  
"No" she responded, she about to stick her fork into the cake when the prince grabbed the plate and stuck a hand into the frosting. This made the girl gasped; he smirked evilly and gave her back the cake.  
  
"Your right, it is yours" he laughed making the young woman madder; she lunged for him and knocked him onto the ground. She started throwing punches toward his face but he dodged it and laughed even harder at her attempts, making her madder.  
  
***  
  
The queen heard noises in the kitchen, she called for the maid but there was no answer. She grabbed her transparent robes and headed to the kitchen to see her step-daughter on top of her fiancé.  
"What are you two doing?" she yelled waking the castle with her screams. The two stood up blushing red, "sorry step-mother" she bowed. She broke into a run when she was at the door leaving the queen and prince alone.  
  
"Is that not your servant?" the prince posed confusedly as he gaped at the red hair maid retreating form.  
  
"It is a girl I found on the street; I was nice enough to give her a home here at the castle" she spoke as if she disliked her very much; she crossed her arms in front highlighting her breast. She smiled when the prince watched the movement of her breast rise and fall in her chest.  
  
"If you know what is good for you, you should stay away from trash like her" she warned a hint that she would not accepted him dumping her for trash.  
  
***  
  
This snapped his gaze away from her breast. He glared at her before stomping away to his room; no one gives him orders he declare angrily. If he wanted to marry her so be it, the queen could not stop him.  
  
*The next day*  
  
She walked through the garden humming when a figure approached her and grabbed her, she let out a scream but the figure quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"It is me" the prince whispered into her ear making her shiver, she turned around and grey eyes met brown eyes. They were drowned in each others' eyes; they met for a sweet kiss only to be disturbed by the queen's shouts from the window.  
  
She looked up to see the queen/ step-mother glaring at her. If looks can kill she would be dead right on the spot, she lowered her head as tears fell from her brown eyes.  
  
"Sorry step-mother" she bowed before she quickly ran away leaving the prince, there under the queen's angry gaze.  
  
***  
  
Her expression changed a little bit when her step-daughter ran around the corner, turned to face the prince and smiled.  
  
"Sorry about that, she loves to steal young innocent young man like you then throw them away after a month." She said and leaned out the window showing her curves, she smiled when the young man stared at them hypnotized.  
  
When she saw the prince to his room she went to her dressing room where her green mirror was located. She pulled the torch beside the green mirror and a secret passage opened. As she traveled down the spiral stairs there in the middle of the room was a large cauldron, she went to the shelves and quickly gathered the ingredients.  
  
***  
  
She was not like that was she? No she could not be she is too innocent and pure he thought pacing in his room; he could not get that girl from his head. A sudden knock on his door disturbed him from his thoughts, he did not know if he should be happy or angrily that someone disturbed him "Yes?!" he answered anger in his voice, the guard cleared his throat.  
  
"The wedding is at sunset" after his message was said the prince slammed the door in his face.  
  
***  
  
An hour later she pour the green liquid into a cup and held it up to her eyes, the liquid with in the cup turned from green to clear in matter of seconds. No one steals from me! You'll never she the light of day VIRGINIA.  
  
An evil laughter rang throughout the halls of the castle.  
  
*Later that night*  
  
She was dress in her white night gown quietly went into the kitchen to get some water, because she was very thirsty all of a sudden. When she saw the glass of water on the counter she ran toward it and gulped it without another thought. Once the liquid was drain, she felt lightheaded I must have drunk it too fast she concluded and clutched the counter to keep balance. She fell onto the floor as the cup shattering into many pieces; the queen dressed in transparent black lingerie stepped out from the corner and laughed evilly at her stupidity.  
  
*Early dawn*  
  
The wood cutter carried a dark bag on his broad shoulder as he traveled deeper into the woods there in the darkness of the woods, eyes watched him slowly put the bag down.  
  
There were rustles in the bushes when the material in the bag was the princess who mysteriously disappeared.  
  
The wood cutter placed her in a glass coffin "I'm so sorry princess. I wish you were still alive, you were like a daughter to me. Please forgive me for she threatened to kill my family if I did as I was told "he whispered a tear falling from his cheek, when suddenly light filled the forest.  
  
A beautiful woman with pale skin a long grey flowing hair appeared, she smiled softly at the wood cutter "you must not worry, a kiss from her true love will break the spell" the soft singing voice spoke and sprinkled white dust on to her body. Then she disappeared once more bring darkness to the wood.  
  
The prince the wood cutter thought quickly, he closed the glass coffin before running in the direction in which he came.  
  
***  
  
There was once again a rustle in the bushes and six young men came from the bushes and surrounded the coffin, the oldest raised the glass case. Tears were present in their brown eyes as they stare at the young girl in the casket. "Sorry sister for not protecting you like we promised mother" the youngest said the five nodded in agreement, the sun in the distance shone through the trees. The twins closed the casket before they disappeared as if they were never there but six winged doves flew from the forest.  
  
The wood cutter scrambled through the crowd, to see the priest speak "who does not want this marriage"  
"Me" the wood cutter screamed, everyone turned toward him "I do know you do not love her as you would Virginia, call off this marriage-" he yelled but he stopped when he saw the prince's eyes, they were bewitched he was not himself. He quickly ran toward them but the queen demanded to the priest to go on, "the power invested in me-"the queen gave a look that made the old man shiver and shrink back  
"You are husband and wife-" he stampeded; the queen smirked and leaned over to kiss her new husband, their lips met for a short kiss. It was then the water was thrown over the groom.  
"No!!!" he screamed he was too late.  
"Guards take him to the dungeons, for disturbing my wedding" she screamed, the guards took him away as he struggled in their grasp.  
  
He knew what was going to happened, he knew he was going to be executed "I swear by the heavens, that this day will repeat in 2000 years but you will not have him the second timeeee" he scream his last words echoed down the halls as they pull him to the dungeon.  
  
Yes I will you old man she smirked and clutched to the prince protectively.  
  
While he wondered what happen? The last thing he remembered was him was getting dress and his bride, he shuddered mentally. He looked over at his soon to be bride; if he had anything to do with it he would cancel it. Damn how much makeup could she put on, and what is with the transparent dress. It was then he remembered what happened last before he blacked out, the servant told him that Virginia was dead. She felt thin lips on his while her nails dug into his butt, he try to push her away but she held on tighter.  
  
"Hello sweetheart" she smiled holding up her right hand + It is the right hand right? +  
  
When he glance down he gasped they were married? He shuddered what had he done in his past life?  
  
*later that night*  
  
Goodbye sweet Virginia he thought as he watched the stars appeared in the night sky; he blew a kiss toward the heavens knowing that she was in a better place. He looked back at the bed where his bride slept to hear snores, he Shudder before going inside and into bed with his bride.  
  
What do you think? I know it is short but please read and review. 


	3. chapter one of fox and dragon

The dragon and the fox  
  
By: Mousedream  
  
***  
  
She examined the little child from head to toe before she moved her gaze to the girl's father that lay there covered in blood, his insides ripped out spattered on the forest floor. She shook her head slightly shifting her gaze toward the thickest part of the forest.  
  
***  
  
The little child watched the young maiden in deep thought; she wondered what was going to happen to her. She looked toward her father and felt her stomach turn, there was her father coat with blood and marked by the tiger's claw. Tears filled her brown eyes, why? He had not done anything except escape so the slytherin soldiers would not capture them and tortured them. Suddenly arms engulfed her and she broke down, sobbing in the young girl's arms as she said comforting words. After a few minutes her crying decreased and she moved away from the maiden embarrassed that she sobbed on an unknown woman, the young woman just smiled and motioned her to follow her. She stood there debating if she should follow, her eyes landed on her father. He always said 'if you were traveling to a new world, treat it as an adventure', she quickly ran toward the retreating figure.  
  
They been walking what seemed like an hour which was really fifteen minutes, they stopped in front of a little hole in the ground that looked like a fox's den. She looked at the young woman for answers but she just motioned her to go inside, she bend down on her hands and knees and looked at the maiden one last time to see her smile at her. She took a deep breathe and started to crawl into the tunnel, it was dark and she did not see the tunnel end and fell with an "ahh" onto a soft dirt covered ground. When she sat up she turned around to find the same yellow fox with the magnificent three tails, it was staring at her oddly at the ending of the tunnel.  
  
Without warning the yellow three tailed fox turned back into a young woman, without the bright lights she had earlier. This surprising the little girl, why did she transform with the light earlier and not now? Her eyes fell on the berries that lay in a wood made bowl; she blushed slightly when she stomach stared to grumble.  
  
"Come have some berries" the young woman spoke; she handed the blue berries to the child, and watched as she devoured the berries until only the stem was left. Silence descended in the room as they sat on the dirt lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Child I am sorry for your lost, I do know how you feel. My parents were also killed by the tigers in this forest." She explained her head was turned away from the child as tears filled her eyes threaten to fall.  
  
"Then what happen?" the little girl asked curiously, leaning toward the woman to hear her story.  
  
"The tiger was slowly approaching me; I was too terrified to move. Then suddenly this yellow fox appeared out of no where and sink its teeth into the tiger's flesh. The great big animal tried to shake the pest off but the fox held on, until the animal started swaying and collapsed onto the forest floor-" she was interrupted by the little girl.  
  
"But how did you become a fox?" she asked wanting to know what made her into a fox, this cause the girl to receive a glare from the young woman.  
  
"I will get up to that wait; any way the fox took me to its den where it told me of their story. It was then I asked if I could perhaps be like her, it smiled and nodded its head. On the night of the full moon, we stood under the ghostly white moon inside a circle of stones. Before the fire she and I stood on opposite sides, she took a knife and slit open her palm releasing blood from the wound. She handed me the knife and told me to do the same, I hesitantly cut my palm. She raised my palm toward hers, once my blood touched hers I felt different. I have been practicing how to change from animal to human for over a hundred years" she explained smiling at the girl's astonished face.  
  
"Can I too be a fox" she asked excitedly, the young woman nodded her head causing the little girl to squeal in delight.  
  
"We must wait for a full moon" she reasoned her head light headed from watching the little girl jump around excitedly, the little girl groan and stopped her dance. She plopped onto the dirt exhausted and sad, she wanted to be a fox and live for hundreds of years.  
  
"The next full moon is in two weeks from this Sunday" she lightened; the girl smiled and hugged her around the neck prompting her laughter.  
  
(Two weeks later)  
  
The week had past slowly for the poor girl, she could not sit still. She counted the days until the full moon; her new friend who was named Milisah showed her the forest which she was reluctant to go. She finally agreed when the young woman kept pestering her to go, she had enjoyed the site, it was beautiful and very fascinating. She wanted to stay and soak in her surrounding but milisah informed that the tigers would soon hunt for dinner, she not wanting to meet another tiger quickly told her to hurry.  
  
She afraid of the tigers made her very aggressive getting her friend and her back to the den where it was safer. When the full moon appeared they prepare the ground by placing stones in a shape of a circle and lit the fire, it ended with her becoming a fox. /can you here me? / A voice in her head asked in her mind, she nodded not understanding why she was asking this? In her original form she could heard her in her head, what was the difference- she thoughts were disturbed by another set of thoughts /because Virginia we can read each other's thoughts /  
  
"What!? You can hear my thoughts" she asked all she received was silence, but her head hurt from all her thoughts rushing through her mind. This caused her to clutch her head, bending forward.  
  
"Get these thoughts out of my head" she yelled, the young woman walked toward her placing a hand on her forehead.  
  
"Clam down child, stand up and close your eyes and do as I say" the child did as she was told but her head still hurt and the thoughts were louder each minute.  
  
"Concentrate on thing now little one, it could be anything. Ok have you done it?" the child nodded her eyes still closed "good now concentrate on that one thing and let go of the other thoughts" Virginia smiled as all the thoughts decreased into whispers.  
  
"Thank you" she smiled hugging her.  
  
"You will learn to control your power and other things, now it is time for bed" She pushed the child into the entrance; she crawled on her hands and knees inside while Virginia put out the fire and discarded the stones.  
  
****  
  
The months pass quickly as the two became sisters, they did everything together even shared their life with each other. They decided to pick some berries from the bush located near the entrance of the forest for dinner; they tried to stay well hidden within the shadows of the trees.  
  
An old couple was passing by the forest when they stumbled upon milisah; they having no children took the child as their own leaving Virginia alone in the forest. She fell onto the forest floor and broke down in tears until a voice entered her head. /Do not worry little one about me, be careful and be safe/ This was the first of many mind conversations they had with each other, Virginia was raised and married off to this rich duke.  
  
She meanwhile wanted an adventure, something to quench her thirst for something daring. She was not brave enough to go to a tiger's territory and collect the delicious berries that Milisah had done all the time; she wanted to go on a quest maybe fine her own prince charming. The days past into weeks then it passed into months without an adventure in sight, she gave up on an adventure and lay in her den sulking.  
  
What do you think?  
  
If I was not clear my friend dare me too write two fiction stories in the same story, if you do not understand please review and say so thank you. The next is repeating in 200 years 


End file.
